Harris, Hubert, and Hamish
Identical triplets Harris, Hubert and Hamish are adorable, redheaded, and always ready to stir up a bit of mischief, especially if sweets are at stake. They are mostly mischievous to their nursemaid Maudie. They are the sons of King Fergus and Queen Elinor, younger brothers of Princess Merida, and the princes of the Scottish royal kingdom in the film Brave. Background Harris, Hubert and Hamish are the younger brothers of Princess Merida and princes of the Scottish royal kingdom. ''Brave They are first seen stealing tarts from their nursemaid, Maudie as their older sister, Princess Merida describes them as "Wee Devils" that "get away with murder". One night, they are at the dinnertable listening to their father, King Fergus telling the story of how he lost his leg to the demon bear, Mor'du until Merida interrupts; telling them the best part and the ending. They play with their haggis which they refuse to eat as their mother, Queen Elinor tells them to try them. Merida was kind enough to sneak the large plate of tarts under the table for them. They sneak under the table and eat them and decide to tie Fergus's leg to the table post. When Elinor has something to discuss with Merida, she tells her sons that they are excused and they leave quickly with tarts stuffed in their shirts and one of them trips spilling some with the two deerhounds chasing them. At the presentation of the suitors, they prank a guard before they sit in their bench throne until the brawl breaks out and they sneak through the floor and make the brawl continue by smashing Lord Dingwall's foot and conking a guard on the head. Later at the Highland Games, they sneak in and once again successfully steal a plateful of tarts from Maudie in a barrel. That night, they are caught messing with the trophies in Fergus's trophy room by Elinor who was just turned into a bear. They put the trophies back as Merida enters the room asking for their help to sneak out of the castle. When they give a look asking what's in it for them, she offers they could have her dessert for 3 weeks, but they want more than that so she says for a year and finally, they agree to help. They drive Fergus, the Lords, and the guards away on top of a tower and lock them outside and scare Maudie and two other servants out of the kitchen. As Merida and Elinor leave, Merida tells them to help themselves to anything in the kitchen. So the triplets eye the cursed cake that Merida gave to her mom that turned her into a bear. The next night, they have been turned into bear cubs and come to help their sister by retrieving the key from Maudie to get Merida out of the tapestry room. They do so and the four of them ride Angus through the forest to save their mother from Fergus' rage. They reach her in time and try to attack Fergus but Merida stops them and then Fergus is convinced it was his sons after she calls them "boys" until Mor'du appears. He attacks Fergus, the Lords, and the guards until he nearly kills Merida until Elinor breaks free from the ropes and fights him as the triplets watch in horror. After Mor'du is killed, they watch as Merida puts the mended tapestry around Elinor hoping it would change her back. When nothing happens, Merida tearfully begs her to change back as they are also sad too. Then, Elinor changes back to human as the triplets are human again too, while running naked to their family; much to the Lords' shock, and are reunited with their family. Sometime later, they are at the harbor saying goodbye to the Lords and decide to stowaway on a ship, wave goodbye, and Fergus rides a boat to go retrieve them, much to his irritation. Triva *Their bound with their big sister (Merida) is strong, loveing, and trusting. *They seem to have found more respect for their father (Furgus). *'Harris, Hubert, and Hamish's Weapons:''' Axe, Mace (human form)/ claws and teeth (bear form). Disney Parks The triplets appear in bear form at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom as animatronic figures at those parks' meet and greet with Merida. They also appear in the Brave segment added to World of Color in the summer of 2012. Gallery Brave-Triplets-Wallpaper.jpg Brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg tripletscake.png|The Tripets eying the cursed cake tripletsship.png|The Triplets waving goodbye on a ship b710_3cpub.pub16.137.jpg|The Triplets turned into bear cubs Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9074.jpg|The Triplets surrounding their father Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9075.jpg|The Triplets glad to see their father again Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9077.jpg|The Triplets leaving their father after Merida tells them to stop and calls them "Boys" Brave_tripplets_table_cake.jpg B23_46cs.sel16.17.jpg Still3.jpg NewHeroTapestry1 colorstairs.jpg|The Triplets in the family tapestry Hubert Harris Hamish figurines.jpg Hubert Harris Hamish Bears figurine.jpg Brave Toy Review Angus, Herbert, Hamish, Harris 1.jpg Triplets_Color_Layers_onblack.jpg|Concept art by Tony Fucile. Tumblr_lxf81m4s6a1r9aqjao3_500.jpg DLP - Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Triplet Cubs.jpeg Disney Store Europe - Brave.jpeg Brave - Booster Set - Merida and Triplet Cubs.jpeg Disneystore.com Brave 5 pin set - Harris, Hubert and Hamish as Bears Only.jpeg DSF - Easter Eggs - The Cubs from Brave.jpeg BearCubsMN.jpg|Concept art of the triplets' bear forms, by Matt Nolte and Huy Nguyen. BRAVE-Concept-Art-Fergus-and-Triplets.jpg|The boys with their father, King Fergus, by Matt Nolte. Category:Brave characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Character groups Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Bears Category:Siblings Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Scottish characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Silent characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Character trios Category:Humans Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Infants